


and i will follow you

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(with my own life)<br/>Set during 1x10. 'They had dressed her in her favourite gown, the colour bright against her pale skin. The candles flicked, casting shadows around the room that perfectly suited his melancholic mood.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i will follow you

  
She died thinking he loved his niece, thinking that his facade had altered into reality as she had wallowed in her grief over the loss of Edward, shunning him from his presence. She died stubbornly, as a Neville would, but she died without his hand on hers and his lips on her brow. She died as a queen but perhaps it would have been better to remain a royal duchess.

It had been so long since he had felt her body against his, so long since she had tilted her head up to meet his lips in the privacy of their rooms, her face clear of any worries and her hair cascading down her back in golden waves.

Now he would never again have the chance to touch her, never again have the chance to tell her that he loved her, and that he mourned the loss of their son as poignantly as she did, fearing now more than ever that he had gone against God in declaring himself king and in doing so had condemned his family to die.

Anne had taken comfort in Margaret and Teddy, the two siblings so like their parents. George and Isabel had produced four children, but only two had blossomed into childhood, and Anne had often compared their thriving nature to the weakness of their son, a boy fit for the position of a duke but not heir to the throne. After Edward’s death the sight of his dark curls caused Anne to recoil, the colour so alike their son’s hair, matted to his forehead with sweat and his lips chapped from illness. She had cried tragically for him to save their son, an action he could not achieve, and his inability to do so had casted him from her affections.

What he wouldn’t do to have restored his son’s life through a mere command, reversed his actions and never taken the throne, remaining as mere Lord Protector and allowing the Woodvilles to plot and plot until he was banished from court and live out his days at Middleham with Anne. The court had poisoned her and his actions within attempting to secure the throne had in turn secured her demise. He had been the unknowing murderer of his beloved wife and nothing could cleanse him of that sin.

The only person he had ever truly cared for was gone, and now his niece thought she could comfort him with her seductive whispers and guarded looks through her eyelashes.

How could she think that this was anything but a facade, not know that the sight of her wide eyes and blonde hair, so alike her lady mother, made him shiver with repulsion? She could marry Tudor for all he cared, if only Anne could be returned to him.

How could he rule, how could he live, without Anne by his side guiding him? Perhaps this was how George had felt upon Izzy’s passing, and he could empathise with the madness his brother had descended into, fearing more and more than he would never be whole again without Anne.

He had been filled with so much hope upon their marriage, his mind filled with the thought of children and of Anne remaining with him until they both expelled their last breath. He already had two children upon their marriage, but they were illegitimate offspring, garnered from a woman Edward had introduced him to when he had decided that it was time his brother bedded a woman. He had not minded at the time, had been joyous at the birth of his children, but when Anne miscarried their children repeatedly, her face becoming more and more drawn when another life seeped out of her and Edward asked her if he would ever have any brothers and sisters, his joy had faded away. If only they had produced more children, sons and daughters for Anne to cherish, then perhaps none of this would have ever occurred.

They had dressed her in her favourite gown, the colour bright against her pale skin. The candles flicked, casting shadows around the room that perfectly suited his melancholic mood. Her eyelids were tainted by the lotion they had rubbed into her skin to ward of the smell of decay, and if he closed his eyes he could almost pretend as if she was here with him, her eyes bright and smile wide as they embraced.

And at the end, when it truly mattered, perhaps she was.

 _His life, his love, his heart, his wife, his queen_. Anne Neville, the only woman he would ever love.

She had come to guide him away from the battle and into her arms once more, a welcoming kiss upon his brow.

They would never be parted again.

**Author's Note:**

> WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?  
> I haven't completely watched the episode just yet, just all the Richard x Anne snippets so forgive me if this is a bit off okay?  
> And I know historically why this happened but still...seeing it play out is just so heartbreaking.  
> My poor babies - history can be so tragic sometimes!  
> P.S. The next AU installment is coming soon - my last exam is tomorrow so it'll be up after then!  
> P.P.S. I do like Lizzie of York - just not the whole I love Richard thing. I realise do wish that the ending scene had been of her and Henry, but alas.   
> No matter what Richard III x Anne Nevile 5ever okay


End file.
